Two Worlds Meet
by iluvhpandlotr
Summary: This is a Harry Potter and Lotr crossover! Lord Voldemort has another plan to get rid of Harry and gets help from an old friend...
1. Sorry about the phone!

O.k. everyone this is my first time on here, so I'm sorry if it's not very good!!! It's hard to get used to!! My fanfic is about Harry potter and lord of the rings, and I just hope everyone enjoys it!! Well here is the first part..  
  
Lord Voldemort was sitting in the middle of a very important meeting with his death eaters.  
  
'We have to get rid of the potter boy and take over the wizarding world' said Voldemort  
  
Then he started to laugh evilly, this meant that the death eaters had to join in, so they all started laughing too, then Voldemort stopped and so did his death eaters, apart from Wormtail, who got a bit carried away.  
  
'That's quite enough Wormtail' said Voldemort  
  
'Sorry sir' whimpered Wormtail  
  
'Anyway' Voldemort continued 'I have a plan'  
  
'Oh great, another plan, I bet this one won't work either' whispered Malfoy to his neighbour  
  
'I HEARD THAT' boomed Voldemort  
  
'Sorry my lord' said Malfoy  
  
'You are forgiven Malfoy, I have lost count of how many times Potter has ruined my plans' said Voldemort  
  
'Well actually sir, it's only 4 times' said Wormtail  
  
'Well 4 is enough, I have a new plan that he won't mess up' said Voldemort proudly  
  
'Right then, I just need to use my new mobile phone' said Voldemort  
  
'Err, what's a mobile phone sir?' asked Wormtail  
  
'It's a device that muggles use to contact people in far away places, it's quite useful' explained Voldemort 'I've got the latest model too, I'll show you some of the ring tones later!'  
  
'Ooooooo' said all the death eaters when Voldemort took out his mobile.  
  
'Shhhh' hissed Voldemort  
  
He dialled a number, and put the phone to his ear, the death eaters watched in amazement. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	2. Sorry abit more phone using in this!

I just want to say thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it! Sorry I know the phones not very good, but there's a bit more in this! Anyway here is the second part of the story, hope you enjoy.  
  
In a place where evil never sleeps, a strange tune was echoing through the land (The tune is the Lord Of The Rings theme tune!!). A Dark Lord was sitting on his dark throne, in the lands of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
The strange music suddenly stopped, and then another strange sound filled the air.  
  
RING RING RING  
  
There was a sound of scrambling and then a voice could be heard,  
  
'Hello' answered a loud gruff voice  
  
'Hello Sauron' came a snake like voice that belonged to Voldemort  
  
'Oh hello Voldie my old friend, have you seen a ring anywhere yet?' asked Sauron  
  
'No, how many times? I said I'd tell you if I did. Anyway I have a little problem and I thought that you could help, and if you do agree to help me then I will help you find your ring' explained Voldemort  
  
'Right so what do I need to do?' asked Sauron  
  
'Well.....' said Voldemort.  
  
At number 4 privet drive, Harry Potter stood gazing out of his bedroom window, unaware that Voldemort was creating yet another plan against him. He let the cool breeze brush against his cheeks; he was in a happy mood, as he would be starting another term at Hogwarts tomorrow.  
  
It was quite late but Harry couldn't get to sleep, Hedwig was snoozing in her cage and his room was messy as normal. It was very quiet but Harry enjoyed this, he turned away from the window and went to lie down on his bed, he tried to think of something to do and then he had a thought. He hadn't written to Ron for a while so he thought he'd send him a letter saying he'd see him tomorrow at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, he walked over to his dresser pulled out a roll of parchment and his quill and then he realised he'd left his ink by his bed, so he turned around and jumped out of his skin, someone was sitting on his bed. His heart was beating very fast but it gradually slowed down, the stranger was quite small, had curly black hair, big bright blue eyes, very strange clothes and enormous hairy feet, Harry recognised his description from somewhere but he couldn't remember exactly where. He finally got his breath back and the two stared at each other for a while and then Harry spoke,  
  
'Err, excuse me but what are you doing here and who are you?' said Harry looking very puzzled  
  
'Frodo Baggins is my name and I have no idea what I'm doing here, I was just minding my own business when I ended up here!' replied Frodo  
  
Harry thought for a moment and then answered 'Frodo Baggins, wow, I know who you are your from lord of the rings, that's why I recognised you!' 


End file.
